<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm sorry bri by my_soul_has_mcbroken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886751">i'm sorry bri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_soul_has_mcbroken/pseuds/my_soul_has_mcbroken'>my_soul_has_mcbroken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa X Bullshit [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>circular saw - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AAAaAAaaaaAAAaAaA, KILL ME I BEG AJNFSKJKDLAFKKASKAKDLSSALDLA, M/M, i am so so so SOOOOOO sorry oh my goodness, im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_soul_has_mcbroken/pseuds/my_soul_has_mcbroken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the kingsley brothers have a nice walk in the park :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bri Kingsley/Reese's Man-bun, Reese Kingsley/Bri Kingsley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa X Bullshit [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm sorry bri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bri and Reese are walking along through the park. The birds are chirping, the sun is setting. Bri anxiously twiddles his fingers as he looks at Reese.</p><p> </p><p><em> 'Wow… He is s o hot. I've been waiting so long to get a kiss from him… My savior… My </em> <b> <em>love.</em> </b>'</p><p> </p><p>Reese looks at Bri, looking concerned. "Is everything alright? You seem anxious."</p><p> </p><p>Bri's heart was throbbing. Pounding a mile a minute. "I-I think- I-" And thats when it happened. Bri got on his tippy toes and gave Reese a peck on the cheek. </p><p> </p><p>"W-Woah bro! <em> That was kinda hot… </em> <b>Do it again!</b>" Reese declared, kneeling down so he could be at Bri's height. </p><p> </p><p>"A-Again?!" Bri asked, kneeling down aswell.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait- why are you-"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Bri layed himself flat out on the grass. "C'mon Reese! Top me! Top me! I would <b> <em>gladly</em> </b> bottom for you!" Bri beamed. His eyes were ✨ <em> sparkling ✨ </em></p><p> </p><p>Reese- being the gay man he was, crawled onto of Bri. He foamed at the lips. Surprise! Reese is a cannibal! Just like Bri! He leans in to whisper something in Bri's ear, but instead, <b> <em>rips the sun of a bitch right off.</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>"O-Ow-!" Bri yelped, tears forming at his eyes. "Wh- What is happening?!"</p><p> </p><p>Reese then cupped his hand over Bri's mouth, hushing him. Inside his mouth, his tounge shifted Bri's ear around. Going to give Bri a kiss, he implanted the ear in Bri's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"M-mMMMMMmMMMMm-" But Bri couldn't talk. He was only allowed to suffer.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> I </em> <b> <em>never</em> </b> <em> liked people like you." </em> Reese hissed, like a fucking cat, before standing up and quickly changing into a cat uniform. <em> " </em> <b> <em>Meow meow bitch.</em> </b>" Reese said, holding his hands out in the 'Nya~' position.</p><p> </p><p>But alas… Bri was not dead yet. He sat up, wacking Reese right across the face, gripping onto his manbun. <b> <em>"Yoink yoink hoe."</em> </b> And with that, he yoinked it so hard that his whole ass weave ripped right off. </p><p> </p><p>Kelly and Takemi, who were having a date in the distance, were watching this all go down.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Harder! Harder </em>!" Kelly yelled from the distance.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Yeah! Harder!" </em> Takemi pitched in.</p><p> </p><p>And Bri did exactly that! Having the weave now in his position, he <b> <em>fucking layed it on the ground, topping it.</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><em> "YEAH! YOU GO MR!" </em> The two girls cheered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The end. We have sinned.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>